disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Part of Your World/Gallery
Images of the song "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid. PW1.jpg|"If only I can make him understand..." PW2.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Wonderful Things Could be Bad - 1.jpg|"I just don't see how the world could make such wonderful things." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Wonderful Things Could be Bad - 2.jpg|''Could be bad.'' Disney's The Little Mermaid - Sebastian in Part of Your World - 1.jpg PW3.jpg PW4.jpg|"The girl who has everything." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Look at This Tove.jpg|"Look at this trove." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - How Many Caverns.jpg|"Treasures untold. How many treasures can one cavern hold?" PW5.jpg|"Looking around here, you'd think." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Sure.jpg|"Sure." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - She's Got Everything.jpg|"She's got everything." PW6.jpg|"I got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty." PW7.jpg|"I got whozits and whatzits galore." Sebastian's huge eyes on a human's glasses. PW8.jpg|"You want thing-a-mabobs?" PW9.jpg|"I got twenty." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - But Who Cares.jpg|"But who cares? No big deal." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - I Want More.jpg|"I want more." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Sebastian in Part of Your World - 2.jpg PW10.jpg|"I wanna be..." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Where the People Are.jpg|"...where the people are." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World with Ariel - I Wanna See.jpg|"I wanna see..." PW11.jpg|"Wanna see them dancing. Walking around on those... What do you call them?" PW12.jpg|"Oh, feet." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Sebastian in Part of Your World - 3.jpg|Sebastian not in the mood for Ariel's song. PW13.jpg|"Flipping your fins you don't get too far." PW14.jpg|"Legs are required for jumping, dancing..." PW15.jpg|"strolling along down a... What's that word again? Street." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Up Where They Walk.jpg|"Up where they walk." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Up Were They Run.jpg|"Up where they run." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Up Where They Stay All Day in the Sun.jpg|"Up where they stay all day in the sun..." PW16.jpg|"...wanderin' free." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Wish I Can Be.jpg|"Wish I can be..." Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1906.jpg|"part of that world." PW17.jpg|"If I could live out of these waters." Sebastian scared of his reflection on a mirror-like object. PW18.jpg PW19.jpg PW20.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Bright Young Women.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Sick of Swimming.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1967.jpg|"Ready to stand." 600full-the-little-mermaid-screenshot.jpg|"What's a fire and why does it? What the word?" Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Burn!.jpg|"Burn!" Part of Your World.png|"...above?" Ariel raising her hand and arm up. PW23.jpg|"Out of the sea." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Wish I Could Be.jpg|"Wish I could be..." Ariel floating down to her sitting rock. PW24.jpg|"...part of that..." ''Flounder's sad look on his face." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World - Part of That World.jpg|"...world." PW25.jpg Reprise PWR1.jpg PWR2.jpg Tlmpe428.jpg|Scuttle and Sebastian with his mouth still open. Tlmpe429.jpg PWR4.jpg PWR5.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2991.jpg PWR7.jpg PWR8.jpg PWR9.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3082.jpg PWR12.jpg PWR13.jpg PWR14.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3121.jpg PWR16.jpg PWR17.jpg PWR18.jpg Storyboards Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World Storyboard by Glen Keane - 1.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World Storyboard by Glen Keane - 2.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World Storyboard by Glen Keane - 3.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World Storyboard by Glen Keane - 4.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World Storyboard by Glen Keane - 5.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World Storyboard by Glen Keane - 6.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World Storyboard by Glen Keane - 7.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World Storyboard by Glen Keane - 8.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World Storyboard by Glen Keane - 9.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World Storyboard by Glen Keane - 10.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World Reprise Storyboard.jpg Category:Song galleries Category:The Little Mermaid galleries